Our
by miloreo
Summary: Kehidupan Cinta Suho dan Kris Wu [Krisho,Taehyung,Mention!kaihun,chansoo,BL,CHEESEYSTORY]


[Krisho] Our

Suho adalah anak dosen ternama dan juga ibunya adalah seorang guru, sementara kris ibunya seorang pegawai kantor swasta dan dia tak tahu seperti apa ayahnya, mereka seperti dua buah kutub yang berbeda, suho si lelaki yang lembut,hangat dan juga suka membicarakan masalah dengan baik-baik sementara kris manusia berhati dingin,tak suka banyak berbicara dan juga lebih suka memendam masalah dan itulah yang membuat mereka cocok,saat suho ada masalah dimalam hari diatas hangatnya kasur dan juga pelukan erat seorang kriswu suho menceritakan masalahnya dan kris akan memcium leher suho dengan lembut dan akhirnya mereka jatuh tidur atau saat kris diam dan makin sedikit bicara maka suho akan mencium bibir kris pelan lalu membawa kris duduk disofa mereka lalu suholah yang bertanya dan kris akan mulai cerita walau secara tak langsung dan pada akhirnya suho yang akan memberi saran atau semangat untuk kris dan kris akan memberikan suho sebuah malam panjang yang membuat suho berjalan seperti bebek milik adiknya kris- _wu sehun_ dan kekasih sehun-kim jongin akan mentertawakannya dan menggodanya hingga sehun mencubit paha kekasihnya itu sementara kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu suho dan menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya atau mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya itu dan suho akan memukul keras tangan nakal kekasihnya itu dan sehun akan melerai mereka dengan berkata "hyung, tolong ambilkan majalahku diatas sana.."sehun menunjuk sebuah lemari tinggi yang cocok untuk ukuran badan kakaknya.

setelah lima tahun bersama,mereka menikah dan tinggal di sebuah daerah yang agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk besarnya kota seoul disini disebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman yang luas seperti impian suho sederhana namun hangat dan juga dengan orang yang ia cintai

dan dimalam ini suho duduk diranjangnya menghadap tv yang merefleksikan dirinya dan juga suho yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat

"apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang seorang anak?"tanya suho matanya menatap mata kris yang teduh dan juga gelap "Entahlah,suho. Aku belum siap untuk seorang anak..kau tahu ibuku bercerai dengan ayahku saat aku masih berumur satu tahun, dan aku takut"ada gemetar dari nada suaranya dan suho tahu itu kris trauma dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan suho hancur karena seorang anak,dia tak mau itu terjadi.

Musim dingin telah tiba suho menggeratkan syalnya menatap kris yang hanya menatap datar seorang anak yang tengah menggengam erat tangannya "siapa dia?"tanya kris nadanya terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi "dia kim taehyung, anak dari baekhyun dia maksudku baekhyun dia meninggal karena sakit jadi dia menitipkan taehyungnya kepadaku,aku tahu kau mengerti kris"suho menatap kris berharap kris bisa membuka hati kepada anak-anak namun lelakinya itu hanya pergi menuju kamarnya dan taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang sipit dan dia tersenyum giginya yang belum tumbuh "taehyung, maafkan ayahmu oke..dia masih shock"suho mengelus rambut taehyung sangat lembut dan juga wangi sementara disisi lain kris tengah menatap langit kamarnya dia sesungguhnya takut dan juga shock "Ibu, apakah aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah?".

musim dingin berganti musim panas kini taehyung sudah bisa berjalan walau sering terjatuh dan itu membuat kadang membuat suho cemas sementara kris kini sudah bisa menerima taehyung walau dia sedikit kesal karena tak bisa menenangkan seorang bayi yang menangis dan itu membuat suho tertawa atau saat kris mengajak taehyung jalan-jalan mengitari taman disekitar apartement mereka dan mereka pulang dengan wajah kris yang merah padam sementara taehyung yang tertawa terus dan itu membuat suho tak bisa menah tawanya "kau kenapa kris?"suho mengambil taehyung dari gendongan kris "dia mengopol dan mengenai bajuku.."kris mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju toilet sementara suho hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya itu.

waktu terus berjalan kini taehyung sudah berumur lima belas tahun dan itu membuat suho bangga sendiri dan juga sedih karena di umur ke empat puluh dua ini kris menderita sakit dan juga dia bahagia adik iparnya sudah memiliki anak kedua _kim jonghun_ dan kini juga taehyung sibuk mendalami hobinya sebagai artworker dan juga kedatangan chanyeol ayah biologis chanyeol dan juga kekasih barunya do kyungsoo dan anak mereka Park hyang-gi membuat sedikit jarak dalam hubungannya dengan taehyung namun itu semua teratasi saat kris dan kursi rodanya mendatangi taehyung ditaman belakang kami "Nak, Kau tak perlu sedih kami selalu menyanyangi mu mesikipun kau bukan anak kandung kami, tapi percayalah bahwa kami tulus menyanyangimu dan janganlah seperti ini terus ibumu pasti tak akan menyukai ini"ucapan kris selesai dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyapanya "Terimakasih..A-ppa karena telah membesarkanku dengan segala ketulusan dan kasih sayangmu"ucap taehyung dengan air mata yang menetes dan juga kris yang menahan air matanya.

enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak kepergian kris,kini suho sendiri menikmati hari senjanya dengan tenang sementara taehyung kini tinggal bersama sehun dan juga keluarga kecilnya di jepang, air matanya mengenang sempurna saat musik kesukaannya dan kris terputar diacara musik yang ditontonnya, memorinya teringat sempurna saat kris menciumnya di danau dekat rumah orang tuannya dan juga ucapannya saat itu..

 _"_ _Not only is our love for our children sometimes tinged with annoyance, discouragement, and disappointment, the same is true for the love our children feel for us._ '' 


End file.
